


baby blue

by gentlesexyy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But it's not though, Delinquent Hong Jisoo, Fluff, Gay, Heavy Language, Jisoo has anger issues, Jisoo's feelings are complicated, M/M, Mentions of other ships, Moments of realization, More tags to be added, Most likely on Seokmin's side, Seokmin doesn't mind, Swearing, There's a little tension in the air, mentions of other Idols, pinning, slowish? burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlesexyy/pseuds/gentlesexyy
Summary: Someone new moves into school and it's delinquent Hong Jisoo. Insert Lee Seokmin, a clear opposite of Jisoo and the one who's tasked to take care of him.Seokmin's not one to be unfair, not one to base on outer appearances. However, he tries his best to steer clear of Jisoo, knowing fully well he must not get drawn. The same goes for Jisoo, who currently cares much more about reputation.But something pulls on Seokmin's curiosity and he first experiences it through the concerning blue bruise plastered against the male's neck."What's that you got there?""A bruise.""Yeah, I see that but like, why do you have it? ""Reasons.""Alright then baby blue.""..—!""Like it?" Seokmin grins. "Cool nickname right?"
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Other mentions of ships
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. eye pleasing, eye candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, chapters aren't fully beta read. If you spot any mistakes/errors or any parts that don't make sense, feel free to call it out!

The hallways of Pleiades University were buzzing. Seokmin's head was swirling as he walked down the halls and towards his next class, absorbing all the noise that surrounded every inch of the open space.

He wonders what has everyone so hyped up, wonders what exactly they're talking about. Seokmin could always eavesdrop but with the flurry of mixed voices, everything he heard was jumbled and he simply didn't have the current energy to disassemble and decipher them.

Seokmin takes steady and swift strides, smile widening each time he comes across familiar faces. Faint whispers of hello leave his lips as he exchanged greetings and eye smiles with people who dared greet him or looked his way.

Lee Seokmin was popular. With a bright bubbly personality and a smile that can rival even the very sun (some even speculate Seokmin was the sun himself), it was hard not to. Almost everyone in Pleiades University either liked or loved Seokmin. There were a few people to name that didn't like Seokmin though and most of them were just average jerks.

As Seokmin reaches the door to his next class, he sees a familiar face leaning against the lockers near the entrance to the classroom. His smile turns into a grin as he approaches the person with a bounce in his steps.

"Jaehyun!"

Said male flinches but turns towards his way, a small tired smile adorning his face as he raises his hand to meet Seokmin's for a high five. Seokmin happily bounces over him, slaps their hands together before grinning very widely.

"So, what's with all the hype today eh?"

"Not sure. It's either the upcoming school festival or the new student I keep hearing about from Haechan. " Jaehyun says airy, and god, even his voice sounds tired.

Jaehyun's words are finally processed and in response, Seokmin's eyebrows fly up and under his hair. Jaehyun chuckles at the expression and as the younger struggles with his words, he grabs ahold of Seokmin's sleeve and pulls him along, into their assigned classroom.

"Wait! New student? Seriously? But it's been a month since school started.."

"The choice must've been last minute or something. Besides the possibility of a transferee is still a what if, it probably isn't true. Haechan just says a lot of shit."

Jaehyun takes it upon himself to get Seokmin in his seat before he turns towards his own. 

A few minutes later, the class begins and to his surprise, a new face walks in alongside their professor. Seokmin can just hear Jaehyun struggling to swallow what he had said earlier and he almost laughed.

"Attention class!" 

Professor Kim's strong and clear voice echoes throughout the room making everyone immediately pipe down. 

"We have a new student joining us today. Please refrain from asking him why he has enrolled a month late." A few of his classmates deflate. "Now, please introduce yourself."

He gestures towards the male beside him and Seokmin's eyes move over to their new classmate. There, he stans with genuine confidence that's almost enough to pass off as arrogance, clad in all black and a crown of dark blue hair resting atop his head. 

There's an intense aura around him and to accompany that is the unflattering scowl on his face. 

"Hong Jisoo. Call me Joshua or whatever."

"Alright, Jisoo. Please take your seat, it's just beside Eunha."

Eunha slowly raises her hand and there's no indication that Jisoo had acknowledged the motion except for him striding towards his seat, which was somehow right in front of Seokmin's.

He watched as Jisoo approaches and just before the other sits down, he catches Seokmin's stare and the smiley boy could've sworn he saw a flash of a smirk tugging at his pink lips.

Seokmin then ends up staring at the back of the guy's head. He's pretty sure Jisoo can feel his eyes burning holes into his pretty little head but fortunately, he doesn't call him out on it.

He had to avert his eyes before somebody starts to see and think that he was a creep. So, he looks towards Eunha. 

There's a blush on her cheeks and her eyes were simply glowing. Eunha takes glances at Jisoo and it goes like that for a while before she refocused on the lesson. 

Seokmin's not surprised, Jisoo's dashing. Looking like a whole snack too, that one part of his mind inputs making Seokmin flush. 

As he said, Jisoo's attractive, of course she'll stare. Just like him too, not that he was, he was just—

"Seokmin!"

"Eh?"

"What's the answer to item 11?"

"E—eh?!"

That's when he takes a look around and realized he has everyone's attention. Even Jisoo. He feels his cheeks heat up as he fights down the bubbles of nervousness his stomach is making. 

Seokmin finds Jaehyun's eyes and he can see the hesitation on his face. However, he still mouths the answer to him and clearly, Seokmin should've double thought but he doesn't. "

"Well, Seokmin?"

"Oh, it's..." Seokmin breathes out the answer. 

He expects a sharp 'incorrect' from Mr. Kim but only a smile is directed at him. 

"Correct."

Seokmin visibly relaxes. Jaehyun was absolute shit with history. He couldn't be trusted with it, never be asked for answers. He was pretty sure the answer was wrong but he's grateful it isn't.

_Thanks, Jaehyun Hyung!_

As if hearing his thought, Jaehyun shifts in his seat and turns his head slightly to give him a cheeky wink. Seokmin laughs quietly.

The lesson resumes and Seokmin focuses all his attention towards it, pushing Jisoo in the back of his mind, deciding to worry about it later. Soon enough, the class ends a minute before the bell. Everyone stands up simultaneously and made their exits. Seokmin was one of the few to not rush.

He stuffs all his papers in his backpack, getting poked by his pencils here and there, so concentrated on cleaning up that he hadn't noticed the approaching figure. 

A tap on his shoulders startles him, and he almosts yelps, but his mouth falls shut when he realizes who the person in front of him was. 

"Wants to talk to you after school." 

Jisoo says, voice and stare blank, pointing at their teacher who was fixing papers on his desk. For a brief moment, Seokmin's not sure what to say. It takes a while and he figures out that there's no need to so he nods with a smile. 

Jisoo studies Seokmin briefly, eyes cold and calculating before turning around and marching out the classroom. Now it's just him, Jaehyun, and a Yugyeom very animatedly talking to a half-asleep Bambam

"Hey, heart eyes."

Jaehyun appears beside him, slinging an arm over his shoulder, looking more drowsy than before as he drags him out of the room. 

"What? Heart eyes?" Seokmin asks. 

"I see the way you ogled at bad boy Hong." Seokmin raises an eyebrow. "It's as if you haven't seen such a handsome guy before." Jaehyun gestured towards himself, feeling smug and very obviously waiting for Seokmin to feed his ego. 

But Seokmin does the opposite as he grins mischievously before shoving the other's arm off, placing a very indifferent expression on his face, a nonverbal way of saying that he had seen better. 

"That's because I haven't."

"Yah!" Jaehyun shrieked and Seokmin runs away, snickering as Jaehyun sluggishly chases him, yelling for him to come back!' and 'take a good look at me you punk, I'm handsome as fuck!'

By the time Seokmin reached the library for their free period, Jaehyun's halfway into regretting his decision on chasing after Seokmin. He slumps down a nearby chair, not even paying Seokmin any attention anymore but is aware of the look he's giving him so Jaehyun lifts his head.

"I'm tired."

"You always are." Which is true. There's never a day that goes by without Jaehyun feeling the need to just drop down and pass out. Seokmin has no idea what in the world he does with his time to make him so drained.

"So, heart eyes.." Jaehyun started to pick at his nails, giving Seokmin that look he would have when he's in gossip mode. "What'd he say?"

Seokmin stares at him, before asking, "Who?" 

"Jisoo," Jaehyun lets out. "What'd he say?"

"Oh." Seokmin blinks. "Nothing serious. Just told me prof wants to talk."

Jaehyun arches his eyebrow, suspicious about the vague and spaced-out answer his friend had given. So, he does what he does when he's unsatisfied. He prods.

"Oh?"

He answers promptly with a wiggle of his eyebrows and it takes Seokmin a few seconds to realize the implication. 

"No! Nothing like that. Jeez, Jae." 

_Well, then what?_ Jaehyun asks silently through his gaze but still, Seokmin doesn't continue. He notices the tugging at the ends of the smiley boy's lips and immediately, the conversation is dropped from his mind. 

It's Seokmin who breaks the silence when it got too much by asking a question that got Jaehyun fired up. 

"I heard you've been eyeing some guy eh?" Seokmin grins. 

His friend's eyes light up like a child on Christmas morning. Immediately, Jaehyun jumps into the topic.

"Yes. You should see him Seok, he's fucking hot. Names Mingyu."

Seokmin jumps at the name. Mingyu? Wasn't that the person who dated their popular senior Jeon Wonwoo? He of course had no knowledge of this at first but with a friend like Seungkwan, he's bound to know. 

"Doesn't he have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah well, the boyfriend is hot too."

"Jae, no." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma be honest with y'all.  
> This was not something I was supposed to post. This was just something I've written last year, at the back of my math notebook during class, reread it twice and never looked at it again.
> 
> Only recently when I was rechecking the notes I took last year to use for my exams this year did I stumble upon this. I didn't really feel like putting it out there but my brother convinced me so here it is.
> 
> Take note, that this was written last year, when I didn't exactly have a knack for writing. I'm currently fixing this as much as I can but if some parts are still cringy, over exaggerated or simply just bad writing then I apologize.
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy this! Suggestions, criticism and other comments are always welcome and would mean a lot. ^^


	2. i knew it from the moment we met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, chapters aren't fully beta read. If you spot any mistakes/errors or any parts that don't make sense, feel free to call it out!

"Hey, mister Kim?"

His professor shoots up in his seat, clearly startled but slumps down when he sees it's just Seokmin in the doorway of his office. He smiles softly, eyes crinkling as he waves a hand to welcome his student in. 

"Ah, Seokmin, yes. Please come in."

He does, immediately taking the seat Mr. Kim had gestured at. 

"Am I in trouble sir?"

Seokmin's nerves don't disappear, even when he's seated right in front of the elder whose gaze and demeanor offering nothing but soft and steady reassurance. 

"Not at all kid. I needed to talk with you, is all." Mr. Kim tells him. His shoulders drop, but the tension returns when he's given the news. "You're assigned to handle Jisoo."

Handle? 

His inner confusion must not have stayed inner, because Mr. Kim explains.

"If you couldn't tell by the way he's dressed or the way he behaves, he's a delinquent. He transferred here since his parents hoped he'd be set straight."

Seokmin dazedly nods at the information. Mister Kim starts again. 

"You are going to be the one to handle Jisoo. Help him around, guide him, tutor him, introduce and get him accustomed to different and new things."

That's another stab of confusion for Seokmin. He plays with his fingers as he stares bewildered at his teacher.

"You up for it kid?" Mr.Kim asks, peering at him over the glasses that lay atop the bridge of his nose.

He isn't. Seokmin, bright and bubbly and very open, is not equipped for things like this. There's a look in Mr. Kim's eyes though that stops him from declining. 

It kinda looked like hope, and really, who was he to crush that? 

He considered it. Surely it wouldn't be so bad. It's just Jisoo, how much of a handful can he be? Seokmin has yet to know how overwhelming the male was. 

Besides, he can use this opportunity to find out more about the guy. Get to know him and maybe dig a little deeper past Jisoo's surface to satisfy his interest.

Finally deciding, Seokmin said nothing and instead nodded cheerfully, blindly accepting.

Mr. Kim positively brightens and with a small pat on the shoulder, he sends him off after a short briefing, not wanting to hold him back any longer.

Seokmin leaves the room with a mind filled with overflowing thoughts. He had accepted the task. Nonetheless, it doesn't keep him from thinking why it had to be him. 

There's a lot of possibilities, but it's not clear and Seokmin's left to ponder on it. He won't back out though, he will do it. It's just apparently throwing him into a loop. 

He heads towards the building's entrance but doesn't even take two steps before he bumps into a wall.

Said wall being none other than Hong Jisoo.

Seokmin, startled, awkwardly flails around to regain his balance but it only made it worse for he felt himself tipping over. He closed his eyes, expecting the painful impact of a floor to the face but it doesn't come.

Seokmin slowly opens his eyes and to his horror, he's greeted with a closeup view of Jisoo's very handsome face. He had his hands steadily gripping Seokmin's hips to keep him in place and the smiley boy can feel Jisoo's breath fanning his cheek.

He stays where he is, dazed out and distorted, feeling a weird combination of giddiness and lightheadedness as he basks in Jisoo's hold. Jisoo also doesn't move away but he has his eyebrows raised, a silent question to Seokmin.

In which the latter answers to.

"O-oh! I'm so sorry!" He says, frantically trying to keep the pounding in his heart to a minimum. "I didn't mean to I swear..."

"It's fine."

Jisoo's soft yet intimidating voice filters through and holy shit, Seokmin might as well pass out. For whatever reasons, he doesn't know.

The older of the two's eyes linger on Seokmin, who stayed distracted. He's not sure why he's staring, but he is. It takes him seconds, but he manages to look away just as Seokmin snaps out of thought 

Seokmin sees how Jisoo gives him that same look from earlier before taking a step to the right of him, attempting to leave. He almost lets him if it wasn't for him remembering what happened in Professor Kim's classroom.

His eyes widen and with a weird glint in his eyes, he whirls around and gently but firmly grasps Jisoo's wrist. The other jumps at the immediate contact, about to rip his arm away but at the last second, it stays where it is, limp and submissive.

"Jisoo-ah! I'm in charge of you now!"

Jisoo's left eyelid twitches once the words had sunk.

What the fuck?

His eyes snap towards the smiley boy, wrath clear in his eyes.

In charge of him? Now that's absurd, Jisoo thinks, and as always when it comes to people like this, his annoyance peaks. Seokmin looks at him with determination but in return, he's awarded a bonk to the head.

"Ah—hey!"

 **Bonk**.

"Tsk. Stupid, stop saying shit."

"But it's true!" 

**Bonk**. 

Wanting to avoid another bonk, Seokmin hurries to explain, but unbeknownst to him, whatever word he would use would make it worse. 

"Mister Kim said it so himself. You are now under my wing. I'm taking care of you now!"

Jisoo blinks, clenched hand halfway on landing another bonk on the smiley boy's head. 

_In charge of him?_

_Taking care of him?_

_So like... babysitting?_

**_Babysitting..?_ **

Jisoo gets completely riled up at the words. 

This is all it takes for another bonk on Seokmin's head to land (Seokmin's sure his head is about to fall off. Either that or he's exaggerating). Jisoo does it again, before letting his hand fall back against his side. On his face was a tinge of fury and confusion, which was overshadowed by the former.

"Uh... Jisoo? Are you okay—"

"I don't need a fucking babysitter, screw off."

The words fly out of his mouth. His fingers curl and eventually, they're clenched fists, turning himself around and very ready to leave. 

Seokmin sees his attempt to go, so with all the firmness he can summon and fit into his voice, he spews out his indignation with one single word. 

"No!"

Jisoo hears the word, halts, and furiously spins around. His eyes dangerously narrow and the look he's giving Seokmin pins him down to where he stood. 

"What?"

Seokmin's baffled too. He's not sure where the persistence came from. But still, he stands by his determination. He takes a sharp intake of breath before meeting Jisoo's eyes. 

"I said no! Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me Jisoo-ah!"

He doesn't know where these words came from either but it's too late, it had been said. 

Jisoo faintly heard the sound of the last line of his sanity snap.

He marches over to Seokmin and once he's close enough, he grips Seokmin's collar and drags the poor boy closer to him. Seokmin gulps. He forces himself not to squirm under Jisoo's heavy gaze. He succeeds but fails at keeping eye contact. How could he, when he's in a situation like this?

Meanwhile, Jisoo stares. Hard.

He's aggravated and it's because of whoever this kid thinks he is. When Jisoo laid his eyes on him in the room, he immediately takes no liking towards the boy. He thinks he's the complete opposite of him and as expected he was. 

Does he think he's some kind of kid who needs a leash? Someone to keep an eye on him because he can't do it for himself? Jisoo trembles, seething. 

Seokmin fidgets under Jisoo's eyes, feeling very bothered. (Don't be pervs y'all)

Something in Jisoo's gaze was smoldering and the proximity was not helping. Not to mention, suffocating. 

Jisoo doesn't know what he was doing, pulling Seokmin towards him in his fit of anger, but he knows himself well enough to know where situations like these were headed. He _cannot_ land a hit on the boy. 

_**He must not**._

His rage slowly ceases at the mantra in his head and he's now out of his thoughts, back to reality and facing Seokmin. He looks to see if his actions caused any damage, but through the younger's eyes, it displayed no fear, something he's surprised at. 

The male rakes his eyes all over Seokmin's face one last time with a thoughtful gaze before shooting the boy a disbelieving annoyed glare. He lets him go and spins on his heel, saying nothing as he stomps away, leaving whispered sentences in the air of where he once stood.

He didn't hear what it was.

Seokmin is left there, standing in the middle of the hall slightly disheveled and breathless. He does not know what to feel current but one's thing for sure, if Jisoo's goal was to scare him off, then he's not running away.

Maybe this is why he's the one picked for this job. Not only does Seokmin have the patience, Jisoo hadn't been able to scare him away.

Seokmin felt proud. 


	3. a pigment of marine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, chapters aren't fully beta read. If you spot any mistakes/errors or any parts that don't make sense, feel free to call it out!

The day after, Jisoo thought he'd have a peaceful day. That hope was shattered when just after his class ended ten minutes early before lunch, Seokmin pops up behind him. 

Jisoo doesn't feel his presence yet as he took his time rummaging through his locker, muttering grumpily. Seokmin waits behind him with a smile, patiently. As he waits, his eyes wander everywhere until it lands on Jisoo, specifically the back of his neck, where he spots a very concerning looking bruise. 

It's a mixture of both purple and blue, ugly shades of it too. It was an eyesore against Jisoo's otherwise perfect and unblemished skin. 

Jisoo turns around very quickly when he feels something poke against the small injury on his neck. His eyes shapren but turns blank when they land on Seokmin, hand suspended in air with his pointer finger poking out. 

The blunette says nothing, turning around and walking away. Seokmin snaps out of his daze before, quite literally, jumping after Jisoo. He finds himself soon beside Jisoo, matching his sulky phase with his bright one. 

"So, what's that you got there?"

Not smart to ask, definitely not but the words tumble out with Seokmin realizing a little too late. 

He jumps, ready to apologize to Jisoo for intruding with such a nosey question. There's no offended nor angry look painted on Jisoo's face, rather a pinched expression. 

"A bruise." Jisoo answers, voice so monotonous it had Seokmin worrying. 

"Yeah, I see that but like, why do you have it? " He prods again. 

"Reasons."

Vague but Seokmin takes it. Something sudden washes over the smiley boy's train of thought, and Seokmin thinks it's wonderful so he uses it, fully aware Jisoo might just not approve of it. 

"Alright then.. **baby blue**."

"..—!"

Jisoo's eyebrows rocket upwards and Seokmin sees. A small giggle escapes his lips before it turns into short fond laughter. Jisoo takes a minute to stare before his face morphs into a deadpanned expression. 

"Like it?" Seokmin grins. "Cool nickname right?"

There's something that flashes dangerously across his eyes but it disappeared just as quick as it came and there's nothing left but the slight hint of annoyance.

_No, it isn't. It's stupid._

The other wants to bite back, but something tugs him back from letting it slip out. So it doesn't and Seokmin's stupid grin remains, a proud air radiating off of him. 

But of course, he still detests it. 

Jisoo let's out a disapproving growl, and Seokmin just knows he's on very thin ice. He shrugs it away though and in one quick movement, slings his arm around Jisoo's shoulder, making the other jolt.

"So baby blue,"

Seokmin notes the small frown tugging at Jisoo's lips and it had him perking up a little bit. "I heard you're older than me. Mind telling me why you're in my grade?"

"Got hold back."

He answers shortly. Seokmin couldn't exactly be dissatisfied with that. He's obviously not one for conversation based on how he's holding himself. Slouched, hands in pocket with an uninterested air around him. 

Seokmin's just grateful he at least was answering him instead of completely ignoring him. 

"Oh?" 

His attempt at keeping the conversation flowing falls short when it's only silence Jisoo offers as an answer. Seokmin doesn't prod further rather he relishes in the not really uncomfortable silence between them. 

He also takes this as an opportunity to study the male. Now that he's up close, he could note just how absolutely breathtaking Jisoo looked. 

The pretty lashes fluttering against his skin whenever he blinks, the scrunched up nose of his looking deep in thought and the vibrant shade of his eyes, Seokmin took it all in. 

He finds himself unable to look away. He tells himself he has to, staring was rude and he didn't really want to make Jisoo uncomfortable with all the gazing he's doing. 

As Seokmin ponders with his stare on Jisoo not wavering once, Jisoo basks in the attention the younger was giving him. 

Jisoo's used to it, the staring. He's been told ever since he was young that he had very great looks and the influence he has just proves it. But, he finds himself feeling weird under Seokmin's eyes. 

He isn't supposed to be affected. Like he said, he's used to it and it's not like Seokmin is anything special yet to just make him start feeling odd by just staring, but he is. He's affected. 

The bell rings and the sound breaks them both out of their musings. Jisoo forces his thoughts all the way back in his mind and as for Seokmin, he just lets his thoughts dance around in his brain. 

Seokmin brightens up even more.

"I'm starving!" He exclaims with a pretty grin.

Jisoo watches him for a while before averting his looks towards the cafeteria doors they were fastly approaching. Just then is he reminded about the weight resting around his shoulders.

"Arm."

Seokmin turns to stare (again), stopping just a few feet away feom the door. 

"Arm?"

" _Arm_."

Oh.

Seokmin releases Jisoo's shoulders and smiles at him sheepishly. The older of the two barely sneers before marching into the cafeteria on his own. Seokminn hutries to follow, grabs his lunch and before Jisoo can escape him, he sprints towards the male and drags him towards the table he occupies with Jaehyun.

Much to his surprise, Jisoo doesn't bother to resist and merely blinks at him with another one of those irked glares of his. 

Jaehyun's eyebrows fly up in surprise when he looks up just in time to see Jisoo get forced into the other end of the seat in front of him. (They're in a booth like table).

"Hey Jaehyun! "

Jaehyun suddenly feels lightheaded. Hong Jisoo was right there, with Seokmin, sitting on their table. 

"Uhh.." Jaehyun doesn't continue his sentence and just points his fork at the male beside Seokmin. 

Seokmin's eyes move towards the pointed direction and flashes him a smile. 

The action did not went unnoticed for Jisoo as he immediately narrows his eyes. His red lips twist into a scowl and just like before, there's the same glint in his eyes. 

"What?"

The cat eyed male snaps. 

Jisoo reminds Seokmin of a rabid bunny ready to jump. Adorable and feisty.

He chuckles silently at the thought before reaching under the table and flicking Jisoo against his thigh. Jisoo feels it, smacking away Seokmin's hand in defense. 

"Punk." Jisoo mutters, rubbing the spot on his thigh Seokmin flicked. 

The smily boy cheekily grins.

"So?" Jaehyun asks and the attention is back on him again. 

"Oh right! Hyung, this is Jaehyun, and Jae this is Jisoo hyung."

There's a weird gesture made, an effort to emphasize the whole meet each other thing. "I'm in charge of him."

The use of the word hyung right after his name does not fly past Jisoo's head and instead bites at him, making a small bit of astonishment run through him. Just as quick as it came, it's gone and turns meaningless. (For now.)

"I'm guessing this is why you got called in yesterday?" Jaehyun says. 

"You guessed right."

"So you're babysitting then?"

It was the the wrong choice of words apparently, as Jisoo's head suddenly snaps up, fiery gaze on Jaehyun. Jaehyun, being the daft bloke he is, raises an eyebrow.

"What? Something I said?"

Jisoo almost had jumped Jaehyun if it wasn't for Seokmin acting quick and immediately grasping his forearm. Instead, Jisoo settles on yanking his arm away from Seokmin's grip and storms away with an irritated air around him. 

"Sorry, uh baby blue doesn't like it when you refer to our situation as babysitting." 

Jaehyun stares at Seokmin for a while before simply nodding, and continuing on sipping from his apple juice box. However, Jaehyun's eyes widened at his words. 

"Wait, _baby blue_?" 

Seokmin realizes he had let it slip out and honestly, he doesn't feel any ounce of worry about letting another person know this supposed nickname. 

Sure, Jisoo absolutely hates the name and would have probable pounded him to a pulp if he finds out it has reached Jaehyun, but other than that, what can he do? (Probably not a good question to ask considering Jisoo's reputation) Even so, Seokmin's sure Jisoo wouldn't harm him just for a simple name.

That's how much faith he has in the boy.

Another reason to add to the list of **Reasons Why It's Lee Seokmin with Hong Jisoo**. Seokmin snorts.

No elaborations were made. Instead, Jaehyun only recieves a smile. 


End file.
